For many dishes (e.g., roasts) that are prepared in a cooking vessel, it is important to prevent them from drying out during the cooking process. The closing of the cooking vessel with a lid makes it possible to limit the release of moisture into the environment. Moisture condenses at the underside of the lid and drops form. In the case of a curved lid, the condensate runs along the lid curvature, until it meets the edge of the lid. From there, it drips off or it moves downwards along the wall of the pot. In the case of slightly curved or flat lids, the condensate drips off randomly. In both cases, the food is wetted in an uncontrolled and irregular manner with regard to location and quantity of the condensate.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.